Arthur Kirkland and the Knights of the Round Table
by SaintHarlequinn
Summary: Arthur Kirkland loathes his life as a country representative-The U.N. meetings grow tedious as time passes. He longs to return to his younger days when he didn't have to worry about anything and just ran around with his friends of the Fae, re-enacting his favorite tale of Arthur Pendragon...but as they say, "be careful what you wish for". What happens when he gets what he wants?


"Another day...surrounded by these gits..."

The 23 year old representative of the United Kingdom known as Arthur Kirkland looked lazily around at the other members of the group called the United Nations, or U.N., for short. Today was another meeting, but to Arthur they were all the same-an idea would be sprung up on the topic of a problem by one person, then another would disagree, then another would agree, and it would just build and build until no one in the room was silent. Then Ludwig, the representative of Germany, would have to yell to get everyone's focus back on the matter at hand and bring order back to the meeting.

It was rather normal for Arthur to brush aside ideas that he referred to as "moronic" and respond with something cynical like "Oh please, if solving a problem were that easy, there wouldn't have been any wars, would there have been?", but today, he seemed more agitated and tired than usual, so he decided to keep his mouth shut unless he absolutely had to speak. He hadn't had to say anything yet.

That is, until...

"Hey, Arthur! Bro, why aren't you putting your input in?"

Of course, on the day that he had decided to try and be quiet, Alfred F. Jones, the 19 year old representative of the United States of America, had to be the only one to exploit his silence. Arthur had raised Alfred as his little brother for as long as he could remember. They had a close relationship, though, the two of them had grown rather distant over the years. Now, Arthur saw him as a nuisance with his hyperactivity, immaturity, and lack of attention (which is especially shown during meetings)-fittingly, still typical traits of a younger brother.

Arthur sighed. "I don't feel like talking today." He was trying to hid the agitation in his voice that, now, seemed to be slowly rising. Luckily, the American couldn't read the mood to save his life-Unless the Englishman was direct with his emotions, Alfred wouldn't notice, so he didn't have to try hard.

"C'mon, you weren't like this last time." The disadvantage of this attribute of his is that, no matter how much Arthur tried to push him away, he wouldn't go away.

"I really don't feel like spe-"

"Ahah, really! Dude, you're always giving your opinions on people's ideas, even if they're terri-!" Arthur's agitation reached a peak and he stood up, slamming his hand on the table and glaring at Alfred.

"AMERICA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Any mutterings that echoed through the room fell silent as everyone turned to stare at the Englishman and the American. The undesired attention make Arthur even more frustrated and, not wanting to deal with it anymore, he stormed towards the door.

"Arthur! Wait!" Alfred called after him.

"Leave me alone, you bloody wanker!" He left the room without ever looking back, then continued out of the U.N. building and to his car. He then drove to the hotel he was staying at. The whole drive he was silent but his mind was flooding with incoherent thoughts of aggravation. Once he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, he quickly walked inside the hotel, looking nowhere but straight ahead so as to focus on his destination.

Upon arrival to his room on the third floor, he pulled out the card key, placed it in the lock and opened the door, pulling out the key after wards. He stepped inside and shut the door with enough haste that it seemed simultaneous. He sighed and got undressed, then slipped on a pair of shorts and lied down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts becoming so loud that the silent room sounded like a rock concert. He lied there for an hour or two until his thoughts died down, then he rolled onto his side in an attempt to sleep. After another hour of lying in bed without sleep, he turned on the lamp next to his bed and decided to make himself tired by reading the book he had brought with him-"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table".

It was a children's novel. A classic one at that, for many know the tale of Arthur Pendragon, the sword in the stone, the knights of the round table, and the quest for the Holy Grail. Arthur held the tale close to his heart. When he was a child, he would go into the woods where his mythical friends roamed, take a stick that he would find on the ground and lodge it deep into a patch of mud. Afterwards, he would pull it out and raise it high as if pulling the sword from the stone himself, causing the faeries (who enjoyed the young Arthur's games) to cheer. "All hail King Arthur!" they would chant in approbation as they gave him a crown made of flowers.

Arthur chuckled as he reminisced in his childhood while reading the story. After a while, he finally felt his eyelids start to get heavy and he let out a yawn. He placed the book next to him and turned off the lamp, lying on his side once again.

"I wish I could go back to those days..."

With that, he drifted into a deep sleep.

Amidst the starry night, a pixie flew over New York City. He looked down upon it, squinting his eyes at the lights that shone like beacons from the many buildings. He grinned, thinking of all the mischief he could cause here and swooped down near ground level. He darted through the legs of several people, unnoticed, as they did not have the ability to see him. Occasionally, not entertained well enough by weaving through the people's legs unnoticed, he would trip the people he was flying by. He giggled to himself as he saw the victims fall flat on the ground.

In a few moments, the pixie found himself at a hotel. There were many windows that he saw-some with lights on, some with lights off, and some that were rather dim. He giggled to himself. "There's so many people to mess with here..."

"Now, dear Robin, choose wisely~!" he said to himself and flew up to investigate the people in the rooms, looking for prey. Robin peeked into the windows of the rooms on the third floor. Once he reached a window that was lit by a single lamp, he froze and pressed himself against the wall, seeing the blonde haired, emerald eyed person inside.

O-oh...I must be careful-he can see me.

Keeping himself against the wall, he looked as much inside of the window as he could. He smirked.

Arthur Kirkland...one of the few people who can see us Fae...

He silently giggled and saw the light go off. He leaned in towards the window to hear anything that was going on in the room.

"I wish I could go back to those days..." Arthur muttered as he fell asleep. Robin giggled a bit and waited until he was sure the Englishman had fallen asleep. Once he was sure, Robin used his magic to open the window ever so slightly and flew in. Once inside, he quietly stepped over to Arthur, gently stroking his cheek.

"Your wish shall be granted, but not in the way you'd like~" Robin took a handful of a strange powder from a bag on his hip and sprinkled it over the sleeping Arthur. He stirred a bit, but didn't awaken. In a few minutes, he had started to fade away, making Robin giggle. He skipped towards the window and flew out, shutting it behind him.

"Goodnight, 'King Arthur'."


End file.
